Caricia
by I'mnotdoll
Summary: Se dice que cada día cuando te vas a dormir has aprendido algo. Lo que aprendi yo aquella noche fue que todo lo que se empieza jugando, si juegas con el amor, puedes terminar perdiendo o ganando. ¿Y vosotros habeis jugado con el corazón?
1. Chapter 1

**Caricia: inmortal y prohibida**

_¿Qué es el amor?_

_En mates… un problema_

_En química… una reacción_

_En historia… una guerra_

_En física… una fuerza de atracción_

_En lengua… un poema_

_¿Y en dibujo?… un corazón_

¿Y en la vida? Te pregunto yo.

Mi respuesta; tan solo una desilusión.

Con un mordisco despierto de la ensoñación, me encuentro en unos brazos muy conocidos, pero los cuales nunca me habían envuelto como lo están haciendo en este instante. Lo sé, sé que te gusta más mi amiga, mucho más que yo. Pero sabes que ahora no la alcanzaras, seguro que llegaras a ella, por algo eres el mejor, ¿no?, puede que el mes siguiente o como muy tarde el próximo año.

Yo necesito despejarme de una antigua relación, tú lo sabes, sabes que me he visto atrapada en un círculo infinito en el cual me hicieron demasiado daño para lo joven que era, pero eso da igual, ahora ya no importa, pero me encantaría que él me viera en tus brazos en este momento. Tú también necesitas despejarte pero de… mmm…

Un beso en la nuca sabes que eso me vuelve loca mientras haces maravillas con tus manos, me hace perder la concentración y me haces temblar de anticipación. Vas bajando por el cuello hasta llegar a mis pechos los cuales no recuerdo porque están descubiertos, … mmm

Tenían razón, a parte de tener el arte de hablar y conquistarlas a todas, eres un as con las mujeres en todos los sentidos. Mmm… te quito la camiseta te muerdo el pezón y subo otra vez no hasta tus labios, en realidad no nos hemos besado en los labios, hasta tu oreja juego con ella mientras me desabrochas los pantalones y….

Y paras de besarme, de morderme, de tocarme, tan solo me abrazas. No lo entiendo, pero cubres todo mi cuerpo descubierto con el tuyo, siento la corriente que llega de fuera, juraría haber cerrado la puerta. Miro hacia la puerta y me encuentro con mi mejor amiga, Ginny, la cual tú esta noche no has conseguido, y tu mejor amigo, Theo, mirándonos sonriéndonos como si los cuatro fuéramos cómplices de algo. ¿Lo somos? … o merlín sí que lo somos.

Somos los cuatro cómplices del amor de ellos dos, hemos estado escondiendo su relación entre los cuatro, poniéndoles cuartada, encubriéndolos incluso de sus hermanos. Por eso estamos tu y yo solos en el baño, por eso nos hemos ido de la fiesta donde estábamos todos juntos bebiendo, bailando, hablando y mirando las estrellas. Por eso Draco no la has conseguido, porque esta con tu mejor amigo, por eso te has conformado conmigo.

Me pasas la camiseta y los sujetadores cuando ellos han salido de los lavabos comunitarios, he olvidado como he llegado hasta aquí. Estoy a punto de salir y me dices que me ponga la capa que hace mucho frío, estoy por negártelo, nene, con lo caliente me has puesto, pero callo es mejor así.

Nos despedimos de vosotros y volvemos a la fiesta donde siguen bailando como si nada con nuestros otros amigos. Nos pasamos el resto de la noche bailando. Entonces volvemos a nuestras habitaciones es muy tarde, pero me guardado el último trago, un poco de tequila no hace daño a nadie a parte ya me he serenado con el lio donde nos hemos metido, bueno nos han metido, definitivo estoy metida.

Repaso toda la noche desde la cena con todos, hasta que Ginny me dice que quiere lio con tu amigo, yo la regañe, tiene novio, tienne a Harry y tienen una relación casi perfecta, y Theo también tiene novia al igual que tú, tú tienes a Pansy, la única que no está emparejada soy yo.

Mi querida amiga se hace con tu amigo de seguida, otro Casanova como tú, como no, y a partir de ahí empieza todo, el amor… los problemas.

Rememoro como nos vamos los cuatro de la pista de baile como ellos se van para a fuera yo te digo que quiero entrar a refrescarme al lavabo, no me doy cuenta pero tú me sigues. Me hago un recogido para quitarme el pelo largo de encima y me quito la capa y la camiseta me mojo la cara la nuca y me miro al espejo… veo tu mirada encima mío. Sonrío y cierro la puerta de los lavabos comunitarios sin dejarte de mirar desde el reflejo del espejo.

Tu estado ebrio hace que te tambales, aun así estas hermoso, te acercas lentamente hacia mí, como si tu fueras un depredador y yo tu presa, en realidad ¿lo era? Me subes encima del lavamanos y te quitas la capa. Yo te comento el lio que tienen nuestros amigos, tú me respondes que se lo pasarán bien. Sabia respuesta.

Sigo sentada y apoyo la espalda en el frio espejo hecho mi cabeza para atrás siento el mareo del alcohol. Entonces me muerdes el cuello yo te a parto te digo que tienes pareja y me besas el cuello te vuelvo apartar. Pero esta vez no vuelves a intentar besarme o morderme te alejas. De repente me dejé llevar y te enrollo con mis piernas y te acerco a mí y te beso en el cuello. Y ahí empezó todo.

Merlín, he metido la pata yo en verdad no quería nada con él, bueno si, pero que me buscara a mí no que fuera su premio de consolación. No pienso mentir estar medio desnuda, con un tío que tiene pareja, que supuestamente es tu peor enemigo, y donde todo el mundo te puede ver tiene su morbo y si me encanto y lo repetiría. Fue increíble. Me quede dormida con ese pensamiento.

A pasado más de una semana y como siempre nos vemos todos los días tú con tu queridísima novia y yo pues con mi amiga y su novio. No quiero pensarlo, quiero olvidar pero cada vez que cierro los ojos siento tus caricias y como me tratabas como si fuera una flor delicada pero a la vez impaciente descubridor.

Pasaron dos meses y mi cabeza sigue en aquella noche de borrachera, sigo soñando con tus besos, sigo esperando a que vuelvas a utilizarme. Nuestros amigos siguen con sus escapadas y han dejado a sus respectivas parejas, pero tú sigues con tu dichosa novia, ¿y yo? Pues yo sigo sola. Sola con mis pensamientos hacia ti rezando para que esa noche se vuelva a repetir.

Oh! Merlín creo que me he enamorado. Seguiré esperando besar tus labios porque el resto de tu cuerpo yo ya lo he besado.

No me he presentado soy Hermione Granger y pienso olvidar a Draco Malfoy aunque me cueste la vida. O un día acabaremos lo que empezamos.

Te quiero, lo sabes

¿Me quieres?, quién sabe

Te amo, lo juro

¿Me amas?, lo dudo

-END-

Tengo una pregunta para vosotros espero que la respondáis ¿creéis que es real?

Gracias por leer


	2. Chapter 2

Los personajes no son míos, pero la historia proviene de mi.

CARICIAS II

**Recorro lenta tu piel de deseos, muriendo por llegar a tus labios, llega el ruido de los besos, no es un sueño, sigues estando ahí para amarte**.

La soledad, la oscuridad, el frio, me engullían con un silencio desolador. Sentía mi cuerpo entumecido como se iba hundiendo más y más. Aterrada intenté moverme y coger aire y tan solo a conseguí que entrara más agua en mis pulmones. Mis ojos se cerraron como signo de rendición. Ya está, se acabó, fin…

Sentía presión en el pecho, muy fuerte, puede que demasiado. Un… dos…tres y unos labios se unen a los míos y expulsan aire para que llegue a mi cuerpo. Y otra vez la misma serie… un… dos…tres… y toso escupiendo todo el agua que había tragado. La sensación de ahogo había remitido pero aun sentía angustia y como mi cuello ardía. Unos ojos grises me miraban aterrados desde arriba. Me abrazó como si fuera a desvanecerme, como si hubiera estado a punto de perderme… ¿Qué había sucedido? Solo recuerdo…

_Estaba desesperada, no sabía qué hacer para olvidarlo; su olor, su presencia, su mirada, sus caricias… Lo peor no era que no lo olvidara si no que lo veía cada puto día de la semana. Me encantaban sus sonrisas, que por desgracia no eran dirigidas hacia mí, adoraba su voz, hacía estremecerme, pero ninguna de sus palabras eran para mí, me fascinaba su inteligencia y su ingeniosa mente, la cual nunca pensaría en mí, y amaba sus ojos pero estos no me miraban. _

_Se finit, ya no podía mirar más a la pareja que había delante mío besándose, ¡en la biblioteca!. Ella estaba de espaldas a mí pero él … él… mi amor… Draco me miraba mientras la besaba…a ella… no a mí... me miraba con una mirada fría… me estaba derrumbando lo sentía… el sentimiento de ansiedad iba en aumento y las lágrimas luchaban por salir. Cogí el libro y coloqué correctamente la silla y me fui. _

_Los pasillos de Hogwarts nunca se me habían hecho tan largos. Salí del castillo, seguía todo nevado, y el paisaje era precioso, pero las lágrimas no me lo dejaban contemplar. Quería olvidar, enterrar el sentimiento que había crecido en mí y controlaban mi corazón. Llegué al lago, congelado en aquella época del año, y me adentré a él. Cada paso que me alejaba del castillo, de él, mi corazón se congelaba un poco más pero eso no fue lo que me paró sino un estruendo, pensé que era un trueno, pero vi como el hielo se partía y como el suelo se movía. _

_Empecé a correr, esquivando toda las grietas que podía, pero caí al lago, me impactó lo fría que estaba el agua, pero eso fue un calmante para mi corazón y me dejé acariciar por las turbias y tenebrosas aguas._

Temblaba, tenía frio, estaba congelándome, Draco me miró sin saber lo que hacer mientras mi piel se empalidecía y los labios se ponían morados y me costaba respirar. Me cogió y… nos aparecimos. Era un lugar caliente, blanco, con vapor… por descarte, llegué a la conclusión que estábamos en el baño de los prefectos. ¡O no! prefería morir congelada a volver a estar con él, quería huir, pero también quería un beso suyo…lo deseaba… lo anhelaba… lo necesitaba. ¡Hermione se deberían haber solidificado esos pensamientos en el lago! Me grité internamente.

Cerró la puerta y puso un conjuro para que la puerta no se abriera, me quitó la túnica mojada y helada, y fue desprendiendo la ropa, con mucho cuidado pero con impaciencia como si fuera un niño que desenvolviera un regalo. Sus ojos antes opacados por la tristeza y el terror, ahora brillaban con intensidad, me dejó con la ropa interior. Y me metió en el agua sin soltarme. Él seguía con la ropa puesta. Cerré los ojos imaginando que él y yo… un suspiro se escapó de mis labios.

Con una mano me sujetaba y la otra acariciaba mi piel. Poco a poco volví a mi temperatura corporal habitual, podía mover los brazos y las piernas, y ya no temblaba. Lo miré fijamente, alcé la mano y acaricié sus labios. Me soltó.

Le cogí de la mano para que no se apartara, y lo despojé de toda la ropa, lentamente, y rozándole accidentalmente, y torturándolo con mis suave caricias. No lo soporto más y me envolvió con sus brazos acercándome a él. Él me había salvado y había besado mis labios para devolverme a la vida, como si fuera una princesa que esperara en un sueño eterno a que su príncipe apareciera y la despertara con un beso.

La ropa estaba esparcida por todo el baño y no quedaba ninguna pieza puesta. Envolví con las piernas su cintura, Draco me besó la oreja y fue bajando hacía mis pechos, y los besó, los mordió, los lamió, y los tocó. Acarició toda mi piel y no dejó ningún rincón sin besar. Y yo descubrí su piel y me aprendí cada centímetro de su piel y incluso sabía dónde tenía la peca más escondida.

Le mordí el cuello dejando una pequeña marca, y unas de mis manos voló a su miembro, él se estremeció al sentir mi tacto,… merlín… mmm…. Me había pillado desprevenida y había colado un par de sus dedos de pianista en mi interior… mmm…. Me volví a estremecer por placer… mmm…. Este hombre sabía cómo controlarme, me manipulaba….. mmm… no podía conocerme también…mmm… sabía hacerme llorar… sabía hacerme reír… sabía hacerme perder la cabeza.

Me buscó con la mirada para pedirme permiso, y yo pues reí y eché la cabeza hacia atrás como respuesta, y me penetró… desde ese instante per di la cabeza y mi cuerpo actuaba con un instinto salvaje, indomable…

Un mordisco en el cuello me volvió a la realidad… mmm… sus caricias deberían estar prohibidas. Mi mente voló lejos, y mi pensamiento otra vez era racional, si… merlín…. Si que es un mago… si que estaba enamorada de él pero era imposible… oh… otro orgasmo me hizó temblar… algún día lo olvidaría… él también se vino, pero no paramos… ahora lo entendía…

Estaba exhausta, seguía abrazada a él. Él tenía los ojos cerrados por el momento de placer que habíamos tenido. Le besé la mejilla y le susurré al lado del oído:

-Lo he entendido, lo imposible es mejor no empezarlo.- y besé su oreja. Deshice el abrazo y no miré hacia atrás.

Cogí lo que quedaba de mi vestimenta y me aparecí en mi habitación. Y aquí estoy poniéndome el pijama aun con la piel de gallina y estremeciéndome cuando recuerdo sus caricias. Me meto en la cama y sigo pensando en ello ¿en que pienso? Fácil, demasiado… quizás debería haberlo sabido… él lo descubrió antes que yo, nuestro amor es un imposible, y nos podrían matar por ello.

Empiezo a llorar. No es justo, pero que es justo en esta vida?, nada,…

Sabéis no nos hemos besado los labios…

-Y la princesa seguirá en su sueño eterno, soñando con las caricias de su príncipe, esperando que algún día el caballero la besé y ella por fin despierte.


End file.
